Cuddles, Snacks, and Kisses
by KawaiiEdlynChan
Summary: This is what happens when Russell comes over to visit Edward...and it isn't bad at all. Russell/Edward fluff. Set in Modern Day.


**A/N: I… feel like I really like cuddly stuff. There is no excuse for this. At all. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Though I wish I did! And I do not name any of the bands or songs mentioned in here, or the other things mentioned!**

* * *

Edward Elric was laying on his twin sized bed, on top of the neatly made bed spread. He was laying on his stomach, one foot on the pillows by the head board, while the other was bent at the knee, hovering over his back. Propping himself up on his elbows, he held in his hands a book that he was reading. He lazily turned a page, before rolling onto his back with a sigh, holding the book over his face instead.

It was fair to say that Ed was bored. He had read that book before, at least five times, and he had no new ones that were any better. But it wasn't like he could go out and look for something entertaining. And why not, you may ask? Because he was currently waiting for one Russell Tringham to get his butt over to the Elric household.

The taller blonde had called, said that he was coming over, and then promptly hung up straight after. The freakin' snot.

So, with no idea when said blonde was going to get there, and nothing else to do but wait, Ed was bored out of his mind. He rolled again, at the edge of his bed and let his arm hang off, the book in hand just able to touch the floor. Letting the book drop to the floor, Ed squirmed around, making the hoodie he was wearing ride up his back along with his shirt.

"The next time he calls, I'm hanging up on him." Ed stated with no one around to hear him besides himself.

"Looks like I will have to text you instead, then, hmm?" Okay, so there _was_ someone around to hear it.

In the doorway of Edward's room was none other than Russell himself, smirking as he leaned on the frame. He was wearing dark and baggy blue jeans and black suspenders over a white graphic tee. The only one who could pull it off in this day and age, in Ed's opinion, was Russ. In contrast to him, Ed was wearing a red hoodie over black skinny jeans. His blonde hair was pulled up into a simple pony tail, not in his normal braid.

"I'll delete them." Ed continued, laying his head down on the mattress to look at Russell sideways. The shorter blonde had both feet in the air, swaying back and forth.

"Ah, that's harsh. Hit me right in the heart, Edo!" Russell stumbled into the room, faking being hit in the heart as he fell to his knees. He clutched his chest, while whimpering dramatically. Before Ed could retort sarcastically, Russell's face did a 180 in emotions. He went from mock hurt, to sly in a second. The light blonde leapt from the floor, laying on top of Ed. His chest was on Ed's back. With the height difference, the taller one was able to cage the shorter in by putting his elbows on either side of Ed's head.

"Ugh, Russ, get off! You're heavy, damn it!" Ed said, trying to squirm free.

"Nope, no can do! See, if you'll no longer take my calls or texts, I need to fill up on Edo while I still can." Russell said, while nuzzling his face into Ed's own. The taller laughed when he saw the large blush on Ed's face, it going all the way to his ears. "Aw, look at your face!" Russell all but shouted, hugging the teen from behind.

Ed began to squirm around again, trying to break free. Using his legs and arm muscles, he was able to make them roll over. Not that it made much of a difference, all that had changed was that Ed was now trapped in a hug that was around his torso, while he was laying on Russell. "Let me go!" Ed yelled, wiggling around.

"Nope! I like it like this even more!" Russell said as he smiled into Ed's neck.

"Why did I decide to date such a cuddly guy?" Ed asked. He wouldn't admit that there was indeed a pout on his lips, along with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Because you love me." Russell stated matter of fact like. "If you sit up, we could at least prop up against the head board after moving around a little."

"…Fine."

* * *

An hour and one kitchen raid later, showed Ed sitting in Russell's lap sideways. On his bed were various snack wrappers, some opened and some still waiting to be eaten later. Ed was nibbling on pocky while looking at stuff on his phone, leaning on Russell's chest. Russell was looking at Ed's phone as well, sometimes telling him songs to play off of YouTube.

"I am not playing that song again." Ed rejected right away.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad!"

"It's annoying, your taste confuses me. How do you go from rock, to freaking 'Pon Pon Pon', by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu?" Ed asked, his brows furrowed as he looked up at his boyfriend. "Have you seen her music videos? They are creepy."

"I think they are cool. And the songs are good too." Russell said, before he smirked as Ed went to eat another stick of pocky. The taller blond quickly leaned down and bit down the bigger half, basically stealing the whole thing. He grinned triumphantly as he ate it, watching Ed's reaction.

"Hey! That was mine! Pocky thief!" Ed yelled, smacking Russell in the chest. When he saw that it didn't affect the other, he got his own smirk. Ed pulled one of Russell's suspenders out really far, before the taller one could stop him. "What do you have to say now?"

"Ah, heh heh, let's all just get along, you know?" Russell said nervously while trying to grab Ed's hand to stop him from letting it go.

"Too late."

_SNAP._

"Fuck!"

* * *

"What am I watching?" Ed asking, giving a blank stare at the TV.

They had moved themselves to the living room, now taking up the couch in front of the Television set. With the computer hooked up to it both with sound and screen, they could watch things however they wanted. Russell had picked out a new anime that he wanted to show his boyfriend, simply because he knew it would tick Ed off to sit still and watch it threw.

"It's called K-on. Don't you like it?" Russell asked, looking down at the head resting in his lap. He was currently playing with the hair that was now out of its previous ponytail. He liked it better down, since then he could easily run his fingers through the soft locks.

"Bastard, you know I only like action anime. What's with all this girly stuff?" Ed asked, looking up at Russell. "We could be watching Attack on Titan, or something cool and bloody like that."

Russell wrinkled his nose. "Is that really all that you watch, is stuff that involves fighting and blood?"

"Do you only watch stuff made for chicks?"

"Now that's sexists. I bet other guys watch this too."

"I wonder if any other guys watched that swimming anime you watched, the one that was Fan service for _chicks_."

"'Free!' is more than just Fan service, and in case you forgot, I am kind of gay."

"Hehe."

The taller blond looked down, to see Ed looking at him with a small smirk. "Now what's so funny?" Russell asked in confusion, almost afraid of getting the answer.

"You just said, in a way, that you watch girly stuff because you're gay."

"You are gay too, Ed."

"Gay for you."

That caused a small blush to come to Russell's face, and he couldn't make himself look down as he felt Ed nuzzle his face into his stomach. He felt arm's wrap around his lower back, and squeeze. Ed was hugging him, and when he finally looked down, the smaller blonde was just _watching _him. Golden eyes peered up at him, waiting for him to do something. So he sighed, and continued to play with the long blonde hair, trying to calm his blush.

"You got fluuuuustered~" Ed taunted in a cocky voice.

"Shut up."

"You bluuuuushed~"

"I will punch you."

"You wanted to _kiiiiiiiss_ me~" Ed said the last one in a taunting, breathy voice, while rubbing Russell's back.

Russell gave up on ignoring Ed, and finally pulled him up into his lap, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "So what if I did?" He said. "Is that such a bad thing, to want to kiss my own boyfriend?"

It's Ed's turn to blush. He tries to scoot away, but Russell's arms hold strong. "N-no…but you don't have to say it so bluntly. It's embarrassing."

"I know things that are more embarrassing." And with that, Russell makes his move.

Butterfly kisses are littered over Ed's cheeks. He is then kissed on the nose, and on the forehead. And finally, when Ed thinks he is about to kiss him on the lips, he ducks down to kiss him on the jaw. He continues to trail down, nuzzling Ed's neck and tickling him with his hair. Russell chuckles when he hears Ed give a small whine.

"Something wrong, Edo?"

"I want a real kiss, damn it!" Ed says, pulling on Russell's shirt.

"Hmm, but maybe I think I should tease you back." Russell says, looking up with a devilish smirk on his lips. "Oh what to do, go easy on you and give in, or to keep tormenting? They both sound promising in the end…for me." Ed glared at his lover.

"If you aren't going to do it, then I will."

Ed grabbed the back of Russell's head and gently pushed their lips together. No, he didn't crash them like one would think. He says Russell is the girly one, but sometimes, it's the other way around. Ed liked sweet, small, cute kisses. He wanted to be chaste and cuddle. When they parted for air, they both had small blushes on their faces.

"I didn't know Edo liked to take control."

_SNAP._

"FUCK!"


End file.
